Pizza y wurst
by Shiro OwO9
Summary: Feliciano es un joven italiano dueño de una pizzería, un día queda cautivado por una de sus clientes, ¿ella también comenzara a sentir algo por él?, ¿acaso lo que hay entre estos dos sea capaz de hacer surgir combinaciones extrañas? Un amor, un italiano, una alemana, pizza y más, pasen y lean. ItaliaxNyo!Alemania
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Feliciano es el menor de la familia Vargas, castaño con un rulo sobresaliendo del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y ojos dorados que rara vez abre, tiene una hermana mayor llamada Chiara, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes también con un rulo igual al de su hermano solo que del lado derecho pero más conocida por su temperamento que por su apariencia, un mal temperamento que te hacía sentir miedo; el joven italiano precisamente por eso en esos momentos se encontraba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a su pizzería. A pesar de ser dueño del local, como era un negocio familiar que les había heredado su abuelo a él y a su hermana al decidir que debía jubilarse, su hermana mayor era quien llevaba las riendas del lugar, tenía el puesto de gerente y siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que acontecía ahí, era la encargada cuando su hermano no estaba para vigilar que todo marchara bien, incluso tenía el mando aunque él estuviera cerca; no se quejaba, después de todo eran familia y bien sabía que la familia entre ella se apoya.

Visualizó el local y aumentó la velocidad aún más, si no se apuraba a entrar por la puerta de atrás su sorella lo vería y lo mataría, bueno, quizás no lo mataría solo le reñiría por llegar tarde a su propio negocio y lo obligaría a quedarse hasta tarde acomodando las mesas o limpiando la cocina, lo sabía porque no era la primera vez, ni la segunda, que le sucedía lo mismo. Ya al estar a escasos metros del lugar redujo la velocidad y se dirigió con cuidado a la parte posterior del local, no quería ser visto por nadie y por suerte estaba despejada esa zona, entró silenciosamente y fue a cambiarse de ropa, cuando terminó de colocarse su uniforme fue a la cocina y nada más abriendo un poco la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el área de descanso uno de sus empleados, delató su llegada.

-Oh-dijo un chico de ojos verdes alegre corriendo para abrazarlo-¡Qué bueno que llegas Feli!-exclamó contento el castaño.

-Ciao Antonio-dijo a pesar de que no podía respirar a causa del abrazo que le daba el otro.

-¿Dónde estás estúpido fratello?-se escuchó un grito.

Ambos castaños al escucharlo se sorprendieron, el italiano puso una expresión de miedo y el otro solo sonrió, se abrió la puerta de la cocina revelando así la figura de una mujer que los dos chicos conocían muy bien.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llegar tarde, tonto?-se acercó a ellos y deshizo el abrazo para llevarse consigo a su hermano menor, se lo llevaba a rastras hasta que Antonio, que no entendía nada de la situación, habló.

-¿Ocurre algo Chiara?-preguntó confundido.

-¿Acaso no lo notas bastardo?-le espetó molesta-ha llegado tarde y nos ha dejado todo el trabajo difícil.

-Ah-pronunció entendiendo el ojiverde-, eso no importa ya que tuvimos el lugar para nosotros solos, ¿no crees?-dijo sonriente sin malas intenciones pero la chica se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¡No digas esas cosas que mi tonto fratello lo podría malinterpretar!-gritó enfurecida.

El ojiverde soltó una carcajada, Antonio y Chiara eran novios desde hace dos años, se habían conocido cuando ambos cursaban el instituto, él era popular porque junto a sus amigos eran conocidos como el "Bad Touch Trio" conformado por él, su amigo Francis y su amigo Gilbert, también por siempre tener una sonrisa adornando su rostro y además por tocar la guitarra maravillosamente, se volvieron amigos y con el paso del tiempo su amistad cambió a algo más, el chico de origen español gracias a su habilidad con la guitarra se le declaró a la italiana con una canción y ésta a su manera, con sonrojos e insultos, aceptó ser su novia volviendo sumamente feliz al castaño; por lo visto el chico amaba mucho a la europea o sino no se explicaban como es que podía soportar la actitud de ella, lo que no sabían las personas era que eso es lo que le gustaba más de su pareja.

-Ve~-musitó el italiano ignorando la discusión de novios miró el reloj y al ver qué hora era dio un salto del susto-¡Ya casi es hora sorella!

-Ya lo sé estúpido-contestó Chiara mientras se marchaba a la entrada delantera pero se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina y se giró hacia su familiar-, no creas que te salvaste de ésta, en la noche te quedaras a limpiar la cocina.

Se fue de ahí dejando solos a los dos chicos, el español le sonrió al más bajo y comenzó a preparar las cosas para antes de que llegaran clientes, Feliciano, un poco resignado, empezó a preparar la masa de las pizzas, solo esperaba que fuera un buen día.

. . .

Después de hora y media de haber abierto la pizzería comenzaron a llegar personas y por ende el local se llenó rápidamente, no era para sorprenderse ya que lo que hacían de comer era delicioso y por eso su negocio era muy conocido por todos los que vivían cerca. Iba a ser un día muy largo, de eso se dio cuenta el italiano al ver que en menos de cinco minutos ya tenían ocho órdenes, Antonio y Feliciano hacían las pizzas lo más rápido posible.

-Una de pepperoni y es a domicilio-dijo Chiara mientras dejaba un pedazo de papel con la dirección del pedido anotada.

-Vaya que estamos hasta el tope hoy-reía Antonio para alegrar el ambiente.

-Sí-dijo Feliciano sonriendo.

Saco una pizza del horno y la coloco sobre un cartón, rápidamente el italiano lo doblo hasta que tomo forma de caja, cuando tuvo lista la pizza coloco el ticket de compra arriba de la caja y escribió en él la dirección del pedido.

Puso la pizza junto a otras ya en sus cajas en una mesa que tenía cerca y llamo a uno de los repartidores.

-¡Kiku, aquí están los pedidos listos!-decía el italiano sonriendo.

Entro un chico pelinegro de ojos cafés y agarró las pizzas para poder llevárselas.

-Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, Feliciano-kun-dijo haciendo una reverencia a la vez que se marchaba a entregar los pedidos a su destino.

Cerró tras el la puerta dejando solos a los dos europeos.

-Vaya que se toma las cosas enserio-comento divertido el de ojos verdes.

El otro castaño asintió con una sonrisa, el japonés se tomaba el trabajo enserio, siempre intentaba entregar las pizzas antes de 30 minutos o sino serian gratis, el pelinegro solía decir que si no las entregaba a tiempo perdería su honor, aun recordaba la ocasión en la que no pudo entregarla antes de tiempo y se disculpó con el cliente para después sacar, de quien sabe dónde, una katana y querer apuñalarse con ella, el cliente asustado le imploro que se detuviera y tomara el dinero dejando muy confundido al pobre cliente después de haber presenciado aquello. Desde ese entonces los clientes le habían inventado un lema al japonés: "Si no llega a tiempo la orden, Kiku reestablecerá su honor con su katana"

No pudo evitar reír al recordar cuando Chiara se enteró de eso y por esa misma razón siempre revisaba que el ojicafé no trajera consigo el arma, y por cuestiones de seguridad al otro repartidor, Vash, un rubio de ojos verdes de nacionalidad suiza, también lo revisaban ya que a veces traía con él diversas armas, en ocasiones se preguntaba porque no mejor lo habían contratado como guardia de seguridad porque además también era bueno en técnicas de defensa propia, aunque no habían sufrido ningún asalto allí, uno nunca sabe.

Terminó de preparar varias pizzas y tenía que entregarlas a Chiara para que se los sirviera a los clientes que querían comer ahí mismo, se asomó a la ventanilla y coloco ahí dos pizzas junto a una orden de pan de ajo; miró a todos lados buscando a su hermana, la vio a lo lejos atendiendo a unos clientes.

-¡Sorella, ya está la orden!-gritó Feliciano.

-¡Entrégala tú, estoy ocupada!-le espetó molesta la italiana.

El otro solo soltó un pequeño ve~ en respuesta y salió de la cocina para entregar la comida a las mesas correspondientes, tomo cada bandeja con las ordenes una en cada mano, primero fue a la mesa 2 y después a la mesa 8, cuando acabo de darle a los clientes sus pedidos se dirigió a la cocina pero la ojiverde lo detuvo tomándolo del delantal.

-Tú atiende en la caja registradora, yo me estoy encargando de las mesas-ordenó la mayor de los hermanos.

-Pero sorella…

-Calma Feli-dijo asomándose el español desde la cocina-yo me encargo de la cocina.

Resignado se fue a la caja registradora, comenzó a atender a varias personas, tomaba ordenes, recibía los pagos de las personas y hablaba animado con las chicas que iban a la caja; llegó un momento en el que el lugar comenzó a vaciarse dejando casi la mitad de las mesas desocupadas, ahora podrían relajarse un poco.

-Parece que el día no fuera a acabar ¿cierto?-comenzó la conversación el español asomándose por la ventanilla de la cocina.

El otro castaño asintió con la cabeza, empezaron a hablar para entretenerse un rato ya que no habían llegado clientes, platicaban animadamente hasta que se escuchó el tintineo de la campanilla que estaba en la puerta indicando que alguien había entrado.

-Ve~-dijo el menor volteando hacia la puerta-Bienveni…

No terminó de hablar porque al abrir por unos momentos sus ojos se sorprendió al ver aquella persona, era una chica alta, de eso se dio cuenta de inmediato, tenía un lindo cabello rubio pero corto como el de un hombre, piel pálida y unos ojos azules que lo cautivaron, se parecían al hielo lo que daba la impresión de ser inexpresivos, tenían un aire de misterio y seriedad algo que sorprendió al chico, quien no se había dado cuenta del sonrojo que ahora tenían sus mejillas.

La rubia miraba todo el local como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí, veía el lugar un poco confundida, después de haber visto el lugar como dos veces dirigió sus vista hacia el chico, cuando los orbes azules se encontraron con los orbes dorados, el castaño se sobresaltó, el italiano vio como esa mujer se dirigía hacia él con paso firme, se puso nervioso pero aun así no apartó su vista de la chica. La ojiazul se detuvo enfrente de la caja registradora.

-Guten tag-dijo la rubia formalmente.

El de habla italiana que había estado absorto en sus pensamientos sobre aquella chica al escuchar su voz se sorprendió un poco.

-Ciao bella-contestó alegre como de costumbre-¿Qué deseas ordenar?

La muchacha arqueó una ceja al verlo actuar con ella con tanta familiaridad, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-El dos por uno y una orden de papas-dijo ella extendiéndole el dinero con el que iba a pagar.

El mediterráneo cogió el dinero con la mano y lo depositó en la caja registradora para posteriormente darle el ticket y el cambio.

Con cada movimiento que hacía, su rulo se agitaba, en el aire, la de ojos azules veía interesada ese rizo que sobresalía de su cabeza hasta que notó que el chico le estaba extendiendo el ticket con su dinero, lo agarró rápidamente y lo guardó en su pantalón.

-Si gustas esperar sentada-decía sonriendo el europeo señalándole una mesa vacía junto a la ventana.

La blonda asintió y cuando apenas se iba a dirigir a aquella mesa llegó Chiara.

-No puede ser-dijo con cansancio-una patata gigante.

-¿Eh?-pronunció la más alta.

Feliciano veía preocupado la escena, solo esperaba que su hermana no hiciera una escena o algo parecido para no espantar a los clientes o hacer enojar a la otra.

-¿Qué hace aquí una patata?-preguntó molesta la italiana mirándola sin disimulo.

La de orbes azules comenzó a entender a qué iba todo esto pero decidió no decir nada para no darle importancia, se dedicó a ver atenta a la castaña.

-Ve~, sorella-intervino el italiano-no la trates así.

El chico solo recibió una mirada asesina por parte de la mayor, la italiana suspiró fastidiada y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Che palle, atiéndela rápido para que se largue-decía la ojiverde yéndose de ahí.

La rubia y el chico del rulo se quedaron en el incómodo silencio que se hizo después de que la chica se hubiera ido, la ojiazul lo miró sin expresión alguna.

-Me iré a sentar-dijo señalando la mesa a la que se iba a dirigir momentos antes.

El muchacho rápidamente reaccionó.

-Perdona a mi sorella, ella no es así todo el tiempo, bueno tal vez sí pero…-comenzó a hablar rápidamente haciendo que muy apenas la rubia entendiera lo que decía-solo perdónala-dijo en voz baja con tono derrotado.

-No te preocupes-atinó a responder la mujer, la verdad no sabía que otra cosa poder decirle a ese extraño chico.

Debido a que no tenía nada más que decir se fue a la mesa junto a la ventana, el castaño veía como se fue aquella intrigante fémina, quería poder hablar con ella un poco más, se sentía atraído, sus ojos le habían cautivado de inmediato, era la primera vez que la veía ya que si hubiera venido antes lo recordaría seguramente, una chica como esa no hubiera pasado por desapercibida por el europeo; de pronto tuvo una idea y se dirigió a la cocina por algo.

La mujer de cabellos dorados miraba por la ventana a las personas que pasaban, tenía que esperar un rato por su orden, suspiró un poco cansada, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer personas como las de aquél local, desde la gerente "amigable" hasta ese chico con rulo. Cerró los ojos mientras intentaba relajarse, lo que creía imposible debido a que regresando a casa tenía trabajo que hacer, estaría ocupada todo ese día y aun así su hermano mayor, consiente de eso, la había mandado a comprar la cena en ese lugar, aun recordaba como su consanguíneo le había dicho explícitamente que quería que comprara un par de pizzas de allí porque eran ricas y las hacia un buen amigo suyo y un adorable chico que le dijo le agradaría de seguro. Aunque en realidad no le molestaba tener que comer aquellas pizzas, normalmente su pariente las compraba los fines de semana cuando ella tenía demasiado trabajo como para no poder hacerse cargo de la cena, que era a menudo, debía admitir que estaban deliciosas por lo que no le molestaba ir por unas, se le hacía ridículo haberlas pedido a domicilio cuando su casa no estaba demasiado lejos, aunque pedirlas a domicilio le hubiera ahorrado el estar ahí para continuar con su trabajo restante en casa necesitaba distraerse un poco por el momento. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la sien, permaneció así unos segundos hasta que abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida al sentir que colocaban algo sobre su mesa, pudo ver al chico que la había atendido anteriormente dándole una copa de vino, lo miró extrañada, el joven italiano entendió su confusión por lo que se apresuró a hablar.

-Quería pedirle perdón por el comportamiento de mi sorella-dijo sonriendo nervioso.

La blonda miró por unos segundos la copa con vino, dudaba si tomar o no la bebida debido que el trato que le dio la castaña en verdad no le importaba, tenía que lidiar con personas con un humor parecido todo el tiempo en su trabajo por lo que ya se podía decir que estaba acostumbrada, sintió que tenía toda la atención del italiano sobre cada uno de sus movimientos por lo que sintiéndose un poco obligada tomó la copa con una de sus manos.

-No importa-contestó viendo la copa de vino como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo.

El chico se alegró al escuchar aquello.

-¡Qué bien!-comentó sonriendo aliviado-Soy Feliciano, ¿y tú?-preguntó animado.

-Monika-contestó la otra.

-Lindo nombre, quizás te hayas dado cuenta de que mi sorella y yo somos italianos, ¿de dónde eres?-preguntó sinceramente interesado.

-De Alemania-respondió y después le dio un sorbo a la bebida.

-Oh-pronunció sorprendido-, no te había visto aquí antes, ¿es la primera vez que vienes?

-Ja-asintió la europea-normalmente mi bruder es quien viene a comprar aquí pero me mando a mí esta vez.

-¿Bruder?-preguntó sin entender el castaño.

-Mi hermano-suspiró cansada-, quizás lo conozcas dice que un amigo suyo trabaja aquí.

El italiano intentaba recordar si había alguien parecido a ella pero no obtuvo resultado haciéndolo, no había nadie con los mismos ojos azules ni con sus mismas facciones o color de cabello ni con su tono de piel.

-No creo conocerlo-puso expresión triste pero al instante la cambio por una sonrisa-pero me alegra poder conocerte a ti.

El peli marrón lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que a la germana además de desconcertarla le dio la sensación de que el chico tomaba confianza rápidamente con los desconocidos, apenas iba a responder a su comentario cuando sonó la campanilla desde la ventanilla que unía con la cocina.

-¡El dos por uno y papas para la chica con la que está Feli!-gritaba alegre el español con la orden en sus manos sin darse cuenta de que podría estar arruinándole el momento al menor de los italianos, claro que si es que lo había.

El joven con rulo un poco desilusionado porque la chica ya se iría miraba al ojiverde con un puchero, en serio quería seguir charlando con ella un poquito más, la centroeuropea se iba a levantar para ir por su pedido pero el italiano fue más rápido que ella; el de habla italiana cogió las pizzas y las papas que había ordenado anteriormente la mujer y agregó a su orden una bolsa con pan de ajo y se las llevó a su mesa.

-Cortesía de la casa-le sonrió amablemente a la rubia.

La de orbes azules parpadeó varias veces y tomó su pedido para ya irse no sin antes despedirse del europeo.

-Auf Wiedersehen.

-Espero verte pronto bella~-exclamó contento el chico.

-G-gracias-salió rápidamente del local la blonda, lo dijo agradeciendo por el pan gratis y en parte por el cumplido que le había hecho el muchacho, cumplido el cual había hecho Feliciano sin percatarse del efecto que obtuvo en ella: un lindo sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

Se le acercó el español por la espalda al menor.

-¿Qué tanto miras Feli?-le preguntó el de orbes verdes al encontrarlo con expresión soñadora mirando la puerta.

-Vuelve a la cocina bastardo-le ordenó Chiara a su pareja empujándolo hacia el interior de la cocina dejando solo así a su hermano.

Feliciano sonrió bobalicón, no le importaba si ahora en la noche tenía que quedarse a limpiar la cocina, el tiempo se le iría volando pensando en esa linda rubia, de repente había tenido la idea de agregar platillos al menú, platillos italianos con un toque alemán, sería una combinación interesante al parecer.

**Hola, si se preguntan cómo surgió este fic es porque un viernes por la noche comiendo pizza mi hermana me pregunto: ¿te imaginas si Feliciano hiciera una pizza con wurst?, y después de platicar que pasaría si eso ocurriera nació este fic.**

**La idea principal del fic (además del romance) es que durante la historia Feliciano intentara hacer varias recetas combinando lo italiano con lo alemán y se las mostrara a Monika, también como se irán conociendo ellos.**

**También tengo pensado incluir unos extras que tratarían sobre los que trabajan en la pizzería, por ejemplo en la sección de los repartidores pondría cuando Kiku saca su katana frente a los clientes como se mencionó en el capítulo, pero ustedes deciden si incluyo los extras o no, en todo caso de que quieran que los incluya los subiría cad capítulos, así que si los quieren me avisan ;D**

**Si les gusto, tienen una sugerencia o lo que sea háganmelo saber con un review.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y se fue rumbo a la cocina, colocó todas las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa que tenía ahí cerca, comenzó a sacar algunas cosas como verduras, queso y pan, solo las que usaría inmediatamente. Sacó de las repisas un paquete de pasta y la dejó junto a los ingredientes que ocuparía, tomó una olla y la llenó con agua para después ponerla a hervir pero al colocarla sobre el fuego movió unos sartenes que cayeron al piso estrepitosamente llamando la atención del otro habitante presente en la casa.

-¿Pasa algo?-se asomó por la puerta de la cocina Rómulo Vargas un poco preocupado por todo el ruido provocado por su nieto.

-N-nada nonno-se apresuró a recoger los sartenes Feliciano nervioso.

El hombre mayor entró a la habitación y empezó a ver que tanto hacía su nieto, inspeccionó la olla con agua y luego las bolsas de compras.

-Vaya, tal parece que mi pequeño nipotino hará algo especial hoy-comentó sonriendo el mayor sacando unas papas de una bolsa de plástico con alimentos.

El menor se le acercó y le quitó una papa de las manos.

-No, solo intento hacer cosas nuevas-dijo pelando la patata con un tono nervioso.

El más alto lo miró atento y luego esbozó una sonrisa pícara y se le acercó.

-¿Quién lo diría?-dijo confundiendo al otro-¿y se puede saber porque?

El más joven dejó la patata sobre la mesa y luego fue a revisar como estaba el agua sobre el fuego.

-Pues un día en la pizzería me di cuenta de que deberíamos de agregar más cosas en el menú-decía mientras lavaba unos tomates-, así que dije ¿Por qué no probar con cosas diferentes? Como algo alemán, por ejemplo.

-¿Alemán?-preguntó interesado.

-Sí-asintió a la vez que cortaba con un cuchillo los tomates-, la vez pasada fue una chica alemana a la pizzería y…

-¿Así que la chica que te interesa es alemana, eh?-dijo divertido el más alto dándole un ligero codazo al menor.

Feliciano no quería decirle sobre Monika por la reacción de Chiara al verla pero al parecer se lo termino contando por accidente a su abuelo, lo bueno era que al parecer se lo tomo bien a diferencia de su hermana.

-Sí-susurró el chico.

-Ya entiendo-dijo consiguiendo toda la atención del otro-, intentas demostrarle que te interesa atraves de su cultura.

El joven lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Pero aun así recuerda que tienes el encanto italiano de la familia-bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo sé, pero me gustaría intentarlo de todas formas-sonreía dejando los pedazos de tomate en un tazón.

Rómulo al verlo tan decidido opto por ayudarlo un poco con su objetivo.

-Tengo un amigo que siempre cocina con estos ingredientes, aparte es alemán-comentó casual sosteniendo una patata de nuevo con la mano para ponerle énfasis-, si quieres puedo pedirle unos consejos para ti.

El rostro del menor irradiaba alegría.

-Ve~, ¿en serio?-exclamó emocionado ante la idea.

-Por supuesto, todo sea por mi adorable nieto-decía sonriente a la vez que le ponía una mano en un hombro para acercarse a él y dejo la papa donde estaba para pellizcarle una mejilla con la otra mano.

-Nonno-dijo entre risas Feliciano.

-¡Ya llegué!-avisaba un grito femenino desde la entrada de la casa, un grito que identificaron ambos hombres provenir de Chiara.

-Más vale que tu hermana no se entere, ya sabes cómo es de especial respecto a los alemanes-le susurraba en el oído al menor.

-¿Qué hay para comer tonto fratello?-pregunto Chiara entrando a la cocina.

La ojiverde al entrar se encontró con su abuelo susurrándole al oído algo a su hermano, algo demasiado sospechoso para su gusto, frunciendo el ceño se acercó a los varones de la casa y se detuvo frente a ellos.

-¿Puedo saber que hacen?-afilo la mirada la mujer dirigiéndosela a su hermano para obligarlo a hablar.

El joven italiano dudó por un momento si contarle o no a su sorella sobre su idea de agregar cosas en el menú pero lo descartó de inmediato ya que su hermana seguro que ahora si lo mataba por siquiera pensar en poner cosas alemanas en el menú, sudo frío al percatarse de que la insistente mirada de su hermana no se apartaba de él en ni un solo momento, ni siquiera parpadeaba, era como si quisiera leerle la mente, ya entrando en pánico iba a decirle todo, tarde o temprano se enteraría de su gran idea, conocía su posible reacción sobre eso pero estaba seguro que presenciarlo sería aterrador. Abrió la boca para empezar a hablar pero su abuelo lo impidió.

-Feli hará comida alemana el día de hoy, ¿acaso no es genial?-sonreía a la chica y le guiño el ojo disimuladamente al menor de sus nietos.

Feliciano notó la tensión en el cuerpo de su hermana, la italiana tenía el ceño fruncido con un tic en la ceja derecha y su boca formaba una mueca de completo desagrado.

-¡Ni creas que yo comeré de eso!-gritó molesta apuntando a su hermano desaprobatoriamente.

Miraron como se marchó la fémina hecha una furia.

-Algo me dice que hoy cenara con Antonio-comentó divertido el más alto.

-Ve~-respondió el menor.

El chico podía jurar saber que Chiara comería en casa del español un poco de paella hecha por el ojiverde.

La castaña cogió sus llaves y un abrigo para luego salir por la puerta y la azotó tras de sí anunciando su ida.

Quedaron en silencio ambos italianos después de escuchar el estruendo que hizo la puerta al cerrarse.

-Quizás regresando se encuentre mejor, ¿no crees?-rio su abuelo intentando aligerar el ambiente.

-Tal vez nonno-respondió un poco desganado el menor.

Estaba un poco desesperanzado, si esta fue la reacción de su sorella solo por saber que cocinaría un poco de comida alemana no quería saber cómo se pondría si supiera que tenía pensado incluir platillos italianos combinados con lo alemán.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le pregunto sonriendo Rómulo.

-Sí-aceptó emocionado ante la idea de que su abuelo lo ayudara a cocinar algo nuevo, seguramente harían una buena comida juntos.

* * *

Tres días después de eso, días en los que Feliciano se la ha estado pasando experimentando con la comida para hacer variantes de unas cuantas recetas, en la pizzería estaban hasta el límite, el lugar estaba lleno, no había ni una mesa libre, Kiku y Vash iban y venían en sus motocicletas, hasta los meseros: Arthur, Chiara y Lily se movían de mesa en mesa para atender rápido a los clientes, sin mencionar que Antonio y él no dejaban de moverse en la cocina. Estaban ajetreados.

-Pizza con doble queso para la mesa cuatro-dijo Chiara dejando un papel y luego se fue.

-Pizza rellena para la mesa tres-decía un chico rubio de ojos verdes y grandes cejas llamado Arthur también dejando un papel y se marchó.

-Dos pizzas de tres carnes y un tiramisú para la mesa siete-llego una linda rubia de cabello corto con un listón decorando el lado derecho de su cabello y ojos verdes.

Feliciano se acercó a tomar las órdenes.

-Ciao Lily-la saludó alegre.

-Hola-contestó la chica, se veía muy joven para su edad.

Lily había sido contratada una semana antes por Chiara, Lily era la hermana menor de Vash, el rubio la había recomendado para una vacante que tenían en el local, les había contado que ella quería trabajar para ayudarlo con los gastos de la casa y como quería poder vigilarla el mayor tiempo posible y que trabajara cerca de él, Chiara había contratado a la chica, cuyo lugar de nacimiento fue Liechtenstein, sin dudarlo en ningún momento pero como la política lo indicaba la tendría que poner una semana a prueba para ver si soportaría lo agitado que era el empleo.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Sí-el italiano contestó mientras hacía las pizzas que pedían en los papelitos-, una rellena Antonio.

El de rulo le extendía el pedido a su amigo, quien se lo quito y fue por una pizza rellena que ya tenía lista, la coloco sobre un cartón que fue doblando y formo una caja donde guardo la pizza y la dejo en la ventanilla.

-¡La orden de la mesa tres esta lista!-avisaba al español tocando la campanilla con la mano.

Se acercó el chico rubio y la llevó a la respectiva mesa. Paso una hora y media y el lugar seguía lleno, era una noche muy movida, los únicos que ya habían terminado su turno fueron el japonés y el suizo debido a que tenían cierto horario para entregar y después de la hora establecida ya no aceptaban pedidos a domicilio. Kiku ya se había ido a su casa después de despedirse y Vash se quedaría a esperar a su hermana hasta que ella terminara su turno, para lo cual faltaba una hora debido a que le toco trabajar hasta que cerrara el local, ya que le sobraba tiempo y para agilizar un poco las cosas, ayudo al frente haciéndole de mesero, algo que disminuyo un poco el trabajo, debido a que el suizo rápidamente atendía a las personas, era como si tuviera más experiencia atendiendo a los clientes que repartiendo a domicilio.

-¡El grandioso yo ha llegado, kesesesese~!-llegó armando un alboroto un albino de ojos rojos de procedencia alemana.

-¡Francis-niichan viene para dar amour!-decía tras el peliblanco un francés de cabello rubio largo hasta los hombros y ojos azules con una ligera barba.

Esos dos hombres eran amigos de Antonio, juntos son conocidos como "Bad Touch Trio", como en el instituto, el de cabellos blancos se llama Gilbert y las personas lo recuerdan más por su gran ego el denominarse como "awesome" así mismo y por armar escándalos adonde sea que vaya junto a su inseparable pollito Gilbird; el rubio, como ya lo leyeron anteriormente, se llama Francis, un mujeriego aclamado por las mujeres, lo tachaba de pervertido todo el mundo pero el francés se excusa diciendo que simplemente es encargado de repartir su amour a las personas que crea que lo necesiten.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a una mesa que estaba desocupada cerca de la caja registradora donde aquellos momentos estaba atendiendo Feliciano puesto que Chiara se encontraba ocupada tomando las ordenes a los clientes en las mesas.

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado salir Antonio?, mi awesome persona se comienza a aburrir-gritaba desde su asiento el ojirubí llamando a su amigo español.

-Deja de gritar idiota-lo calló Chiara molesta-, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a saludar a nuestro Antonio-se excusó el rubio.

-Así es-secundó el albino-, se linda y tráenos el menú mientras-se burló.

La italiana que traía una cartilla en la mano golpeo con eso al alemán en la cara y se dio la vuelta para ir con los clientes.

-Más vale que ordenen algo o muevan sus traseros para que se puedan sentar los verdaderos clientes-agregó marchándose.

El francés suspiró.

-Sí que es una chica especial la que tiene nuestro amigo por novia-bromeaba el galo.

-No pudo elegir chica con mejor actitud, kesesesese~

-Hola chicos-se asomó por la ventanilla el español.

-Mon ami, ¿vienes con nosotros a tomar unas copas saliendo de trabajar?-le preguntó el rubio.

-Lo siento chicos,-se disculpó el castaño apenado-, tenía planeado llevar a Chiara a mi casa para cenar y después ver una película.

Sus amigos se sonrieron disimuladamente mirando al ibérico.

-Sí tenías planes para esta noche nos hubieras dicho, kesesesese~-rio el de orbes rojos.

-¿Eh?-pronunció sin entender el ojiverde a lo que se refería su amigo.

-Alguien recibirá amour esta noche, honhonhon-comentó el chico con barba.

Antonio ladeó la cabeza aun sin entender lo que querían decirle en realidad sus camaradas.

-Por cierto- dijo el español llamando la atención de los otros dos-, Gilbert, tu hermana vino un día aquí.

-¿Hermana?-preguntó confundido Feliciano que había estado ahí todo el tiempo mientras conversaba el Bad Touch Trío.

-¿Acaso no recuerdas Feli?-espetó sorprendido su cuñado-, la chica rubia con la que platicaste el otro día.

El mediterráneo volteo hacia el germano.

-¿En serio es tu hermana, Gilbert?-cuestionó bastante sorprendido al saber de quien hablaba.

-¿Con que ya la conociste, eh?- sonrió orgulloso poniéndose una mano en la barbilla-, pues sí, ¿te sorprende saber que ella sea hermanita de mi awesome persona?

"En cierto modo, sí" pensó el de habla italiana. ¿Quién no se sorprendería al enterarse de eso? Monika parecía una persona seria, responsable y trabajadora mientras que su hermano Gilbert era infantil, ególatra y para nada centrado, vaya sorpresa que se llevan las personas al enterarse de quien era el mayor entre los dos.

-Digamos que sí-respondió el chico con rulo.

-Ella es afortunada por tenerme de hermano- rio fuerte el ojirubí.

-El día que Monika vino, Feli se la paso platicando alegre con ella- comentó el otro castaño.

El hermano de Chiara lo veía nervioso, no quería que Gilbert se enterara porque seguro no aceptaba que alguien estuviera tras su hermana, el albino era agradable para unos cuantos pero suponiendo que era el hermano mayor de Monika quizás sería sobreprotector con ella en esos temas; ningún hermano mayor quiere que cualquier hombre corteje a sus hermanas pequeñas.

-A-Antonio-suplicó el menor para que callara pero el español no captó el mensaje.

-¿Qué?-parpadeó varias veces el de orbes verdes-¡hasta le regalo pan con ajo cuando se tuvo que ir!-sonrió al final.

El italiano sintió desaparecer sus esperanzas poco a poco de tener una oportunidad con la alemana, suspiró resignado pero no duro tanto tiempo deprimido ya que sintió que alguien puso una mano en su cabeza alborotando sus cabellos, se percató de que era el albino que se había levantado de su asiento.

-¿Así que te interesa Monika?-preguntó malicioso el peliblanco apartando su mano del cabello del italiano.

-Nuestro pequeño Feliciano interesado en Monika, ¿Quién lo diría?-decía el galo haciendo poses dramáticas.

Comenzaron a bromear sobre el asunto y duraron así como cinco minutos hasta que el peliblanco decidió ponerse serio sobre el tema.

-Bueno-el ojirubí paro de reír-, poniéndonos serios, ¿te gusta mi hermanita?- veía fijamente al italiano, pareciera que quería aparentar ser serio pero parecía más bien tomárselo con humor.

El castaño meditó un momento su respuesta y después de pensarlo bien habló.

-No es lo que creen, es cierto que ella es bastante bonita y una persona muy agradable- decía agitando las manos nervioso sin darse cuenta que con cada palabra que pronunciaba se ensanchaban las sonrisas del trío de amigos que lo escuchaban atentamente-, además de que fue muy amable al no enojarse con mi sorella a pesar de que la trató mal… es una buena chica-sonrió al decir al decir lo último.

El grupo de amigos lo veían satisfechos por su respuesta, el albino se aclaró la garganta y le pasó un brazo por los hombros al chico con rulo.

-Lo tomare como un sí-dijo sonriendo el peliblanco-, te doy permiso porque me agrada la idea de tenerte como cuñado.

El italiano alzó ambas cejas cuando Gilbert dijo aquello, estaba sorprendido y confundido por las palabras del alemán.

-¿Cuñado?-preguntó dudoso el de cabellos marrones.

-Así es Feli-chan-decía Gilbert-, te permitiré ser el cuñado de mi grandiosidad-sonreía socarrón-, por lo que cuentas con mi ayuda-le guiñaba un ojo a la vez que levantaba un pulgar.

-¿En serio?-cuestionó contento el chico.

-Claro, además mi hermana necesita interactuar más con las personas, a veces solo llega del trabajo, se cambia de ropa, se pone a leer y luego va a dormir, ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar si es hermana del awesome yo?, incluso aunque tenga los fines de semana libres prefiere quedarse en casa a cuidar de los perros-fingía tono sufrido al decir todo eso pero en verdad si le preocupaba el aspecto social de su consanguínea.

-Mon dieu!-exclamó asustado el francés llevándose las manos a la cabeza, una acción digna de una actriz.

-Pero aquí entre nos, Feli-chan-le comenzó a susurrar en el oído-hasta ahora eres el único que me agrada para mi hermanita.

Se separó del italiano y se acercó a Francis, quien se había parado de su asiento ya para irse debido a que casi era la hora de cerrar y como Antonio no iría con ellos ya no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

-Si quieres haré que Monika venga más seguido-le sonrió al menor de los Vargas-, aufwiedersehen.

Se dieron la vuelta para irse pero Feliciano los detuvo.

-Espera Gilbert, te traeré algo-corrió a la cocina y después regresó con una caja, se la extendió al ojirubí que la cogió-, es para ti y Monika, espero les guste.

El albino sonrió al ver la caja entre sus manos.

-Gracias Feli-chan-después de agradecer por la comida que le había dado el castaño se fue del local junto al galo.

Después de que los otros dos se fueran, el español miró al más bajo.

-¿Qué era lo que le diste?-preguntó curioso.

-Algo que he estado practicando los últimos días-contestó el menor.

El contenido de la caja que le había dado a Gilbert era una receta que últimamente había estado practicando junto a su abuelo, en lo personal le gusto los resultados que obtuvo al intentar cocinar wurst, su nonno como le había prometido le pidió consejos a su amigo para él, algunos le sirvieron y otros los modifico un poco.

Feliciano no negaba que le gustaba lo tradicional pero a veces hay que experimentar para lograr cosas nuevas.

Solo esperaba que a Gilbert y Monika les gustara el wurst que hizo, sobre todo a ella.

* * *

**Hola chicos, perdonen por los errores ortográficos que se me hayan ido, en este capítulo me quise enfocar más en la reacción que tendría Gilbert al saber que alguien va tras su hermana *3*, quizás no todos los hermanos le tomen tanta importancia a los pretendientes de sus hermanas pero honestamente yo creo que Gilbert a pesar de lo poco serio que es en algunas ocasiones si le interesa eso así que lo siento si lo encuentran un poco Oc, ahora que Feliciano cuenta con su ayuda podrá conocer aún más a la linda alemana. Si quieren ver que eso ocurra tendrán que esperar aún más ya que el siguiente capítulo que subiré será el primer extra que tratara sobre los lindos repartidores Kiku y Vash, ¿Qué cosas creen que ocurran además del harakiri?, ¿con que clases de situaciones tratan ellos el día a día?**

**Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo.**

**Hasta la próxima ;D**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
